the_sapphirian_empirefandomcom-20200215-history
Fucang Long
"The goddess may be gone, but... they say the dark one took her place. It's a pity, really. The poor thing is quaking in her shell." - Fucang Long, to Jasper Fucang Long is the chief deity of the Gilded Lands, and the Goddess of Fortune. As the Serpent of Greed, Fucang Long has a strong obsession with money and monetary gain; so much to the point that many underground vaults dot New China’s underworld. Due to this, her people live happy and comfortable lives. It is through this pursuit of wealth that her people have prospered both physically and mentally, leaving China to be the closest any post-war kingdom has come to resembling a pre-war nation. Biography A Lust for Wealth How Fucang Long came into this world is largely left unknown; some say that she was an ordinary lizard, turned into a beautiful woman by a lustful sorcerer. Others claim that she was an ancient goddess, long forgotten by the Chinese people and doomed to obscurity from lack of followers. Whatever the case may be, Fucang Long began her steady rise to power in the mid-12th century. Said rise of power was subtle, however. The steady rise of the hoarder dragon saw a fortuitous period, wherein dominion and ambition saw the birth of a unified China. Life prospered dearly under a host of deities, but greed was always in the hearts of men. No one could resist, and even the most pure could be worn down. Before the ultimate war to end all wars, Fucang Long had already been crafting her utopia in secret; a place where wealth was worshiped like a god. In time, China would very much become such a place. Worth Its Weight in Gold Fucang Long would eventually come to control the China of the New World; her people lacked much of their culture from the previous era, but it was somewhat that would be given back to them over time. With Fucang Long at the helm of the kingdom, the Gilded Lands became known as the only state in the Isles that had ever come remotely close to mimicking a pre-war nation. Likewise, Fucang Long would help the rest of Rubidia flourish as well, thanks to the insane amount of wealth and luck that she seemed to generate. In only a few short years, Fucang Long managed to elevate Rubidia's status into a global powerhouse that was to be feared. Still, she wasn't satisfied. So she would continue to generate wealth, giving more and more to herself and to her people in hopes that one day, she might be able to satiate that greed that burns at her very core. The Rubidian/Sapphirian War Fucang Long had little involvement in the war, beyond sending her trusted armies to do battle with Sapphiria. The war was short-lived as it was all a ruse in Jasper's favor, just to test Sapphiria's might. All of the kingdoms of Rubidia were given specific orders to continue operating, even after Jasper's absent. Despite this, no one knew exactly how long Jasper would be gone, or what fate Sapphirian had planned for him. Regardless, it is implied that it was Fucang Long who hired the half-demon Corpus Diaboli, who would eventually come to work under Jasper upon his return. Appearance Fucang Long appears as a hybrid between women and serpent; her long and slender frame is tall, with a total body length far exceeding any one person in the Isles, due to tail length. Her hair is a dull maroon-ish color, straight from the scalp but descending into curls at the ends. Odd antennae protrude from her temples, and they always seem to remain upright regardless of her current position. Purple scales cover the length of her figure, absent on her chest, stomach, thighs, face and the palms of her hands. Accented by this, golden ridges line her back, arms and legs, and well as the length of her tail; similar ridges surround her collarbone. Her tail seems to be roughly double her height, with hair at the tip that somewhat resembles her actual hair. Personality Due to her status as the Goddess of Fortune, Fucang Long has an absurd and overbearing obsession with wealth in any form. She cares not how the wealth is obtained, legal or illegal; only that she has it within her possession, and she is allowed to do with it as she sees fit. There are exceptions to that rule, in that she is willing to distribute her wealth among her people; this is what has caused the Gilded Lands to become so prosperous. Fucang has been known to use excessive manipulative tactics to get whatever it is that she wants. If she cannot get what she wants through manipulation, she seeks it through other methods; be it promises of immense fortune or other favors. This creates a scenario where Fucang’s loyalty is often very fickle; everyone has their uses and her continued support relies on how useful they remain. Abilities Relationship Jasper The relationship between Jasper and Fucang Long remains a strong one; perhaps so, much to the point that the two deities have the greatest alliance of any of the Rubidian gods. Unlike Sapphirian gods, Rubidia is not so loyal towards itself. Fucang Long sees in Jasper as an opportunity to expand her influence; though she is not normally willing to part with her wealth, she does so in knowing that the Gilded Lands will see even further prosperity, more than what they have already reached. Jasper is one of the few outsiders that Fucang Long is friendly towards; she does not extend the same courtesy to those who are not native to her lands.Category:Rubidian Empire Category:Rubidian Pantheon Category:Characters Category:Native